1. General and Particular Scope of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a data transmission system and a method which can be used to interface a cellular telephone with the activation computer of a selected carrier for the programming of a cellular telephone for activation on a carrier.
2. Known Prior Art
Cellular telephone use in the United States has dramatically increased over the past few years. When cellular telephones were first introduced in 1983, they were mainly large, vehicle installed units. The units were sold through specialty dealers and small shops specializing in the installation and activation of cellular telephones.
In recent years, the size of the cellular telephone units have shrunk, and portable and handheld units have become commonplace. Mass retailers have replaced the specialty dealers and the former distribution and installation systems. The mass retailer concentrates on selling the consumer a cellular telephone and prefers to spend less time installing or "activating" the purchased cellular telephones, as their time can be spent elsewhere at a greater profit.
Currently, the activation process of a cellular telephone occurs as follows: The cellular telephone unit arrives at the retailer's store from the factory without the information necessary for its activation, since the cellular telephone units are being sold in areas serviced local carriers having different and sometimes conflicting activation requirements. One such area and carrier specific requirement is generally a telephone number (Mobile Identification Number MIN) installed in the memory of the cellular telephone which is assigned by a local telephone carrier company and must be programmed after purchase and authorization by the local carrier into the cellular telephone in order to activate it.
The local carrier also requires some information from the cellular telephone unit itself that identifies the particular cellular unit to the local carrier's equipment in order to effect the right service (protocol selection specific to the manufacturer of the cellular unit) and correct billing (call cost accounting).
The complete process of exchanging this required information that will enable the cellular telephone to operate with its selected local carrier is called activation.
Currently activation is a long process starting with a sale of the cellular telephone by the retailer. The buyer then fills out an application for service on a form supplied by the selected local carrier. The application requests, in addition to identifying subscriber (buyer) information, some information about the particular cellular telephone for the local carrier's information, e.g., the manufacturer of the particular unit, its required protocol, its electronic serial number (ESN). Once the application is completed, the retailer then sends the application to the selected local carrier where it is reviewed for credit worthiness. If approved, the cellular telephone information is entered into the local carrier's equipment and the carrier issues the MIN that works in conjunction with the particular cellular telephone to identify and grant access to the local carrier's system. The carrier then notifies the retailer of the assigned MIN. Now it is the responsibility of the retailer to "program" the MIN and any other necessary information into the cellular telephone unit to complete the activation process.
In a majority of the cases, this final programming of the cellular telephone unit is manually done by the retailer's technician or even sales clerk, with the aid of a manual through the dial key pad of the cellular telephone. A correct sequence of numbers and codes must be entered in order to program the cellular telephone. A small mistake can cause a failure of service, render the cellular unit inoperable or even damage it. In spite of the need for accuracy and knowledge in performing this activation process, many of the individuals charged with performing this activation are either untrained or unfamiliar with the proper process due to either lack of interest or the need to continue selling on commission and not engage in such unproductive work. Currently, approximately 30% of the post-sale activation programming fails, causing the consumer to return to the place of purchase for reprogramming with not only unit down-time, but the inconvenience of having to return and spend time while the unit is once again programmed.
The present invention not only greatly reduces the time required for programming or for activation, but it insures a correct exchange of activation programming information by automating the process, thus eliminating programming errors.
Most cellular telephones have an Input/Output data interface port or bus for accessing their central processing units. The central processing unit of the cellular telephone processes all the information contained in the various parts of the cellular telephone and directs them to different destinations as required for the operation of the cellular telephone. The communication is done according to a certain proprietary "protocol." Knowing this protocol and using a separate central processing unit, one can read information stored in the cellular telephone and store other information as needed.
This invention includes a central processing unit having a read only memory and a random access memory containing and operating in accord with a data program. A bus connector and other components
The novel features of construction and operation of the invention will be more clearly apparent during the course of the following description, reference being had to the accompanying drawings wherein has been illustrated a preferred form of the device of the invention and wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the drawings.